The invention relates to a barbecue table as described herein. Such a barbecue table is known from the American patent specification 4 108 142.
The wall member of this known barbecue forms a separate annular metal trough capable of collecting cooking liquids from the metal plate and at the same time together with the metal plate shielding the burner from wind.
Although the known barbecue table is portable, due to the trough it has large dimensions which makes it unsuitable to be taken along, for instance on recreational trips.